Virgin
by Serymn
Summary: Tomoko lies about her non-existent love life, and Tomoki lies back just to see how she reacts.
Hello guys, its been 2 years since my last update here, been caught up with Real Life things like studying and jobs. Anyway I am trying to get back to fandom again and read Watamote. So this short fic was written years ago, set before Tomoki went to the same high school with Tomoko. I hope to write other stories soon!

* * *

"You know, I'm really a slut in school. I do it with anyone who asks, everyday, and the others who've never done me are less than those who have. Do you have any questions about sex? I can solve them for you!"

Tomoki ignored his sister. The sight of her makes him cringe. She's in that annoying get-up of her hair in pigtails tied in red ribbons, her school uniform skirt tied high around her waist that he can glimpse her white panties, and her legs in mismatched black stockings. It would have looked alluring in any cuter girl, but to Tomoki his sister looked like a drug addict with her bloodshot eyes rimmed with dark circles. Her skin looked bad in the light, pale and sickly, her face was flushed but it only made her pallid cheeks look bruised. He wanted to ignore her, but with all the noise she's making he couldn't.

This thing happened because she forgot to mail his application to the high school he wanted to attend. That was his one chance to get away from here. Given a choice, he would pack up to another far town just so he can focus on his life, studies, and sports, better without her.

"Please forgive me! I'm very sorry! It's my fault you can't go to the school you want!" she said, tears on her eyes, and that outfit made it look ridiculous. He only saw her like this for the first time - her regretting her own carelessness. She seemed to be sincere enough. He's never heard her say sorry, or seen her feel guilt about her small transgressions - disturbing him, depriving him of an hour each night he could have used for sleeping or studying by her annoying talking, her eating or drinking anything he brought for himself. All the instant noodles, the sports drinks, the countless Mars and Snickers bars.

"It's really okay. You can get out now. You annoy me more by staying here," he finally said, voice still stern, he can't help but feel a little sorry for her - only a little.

He was about to say that he was still deciding on what school to choose anyway. She's narrowed down his choices, actually, though his mom was usually exaggerating about those things. He guessed that their mother gave her a good spanking and a lecture. He himself wanted to do that with her too, sometimes.

"You haven't said you've forgiven me." Now, he can't count how many times she's said that tonight. Tomoki didn't want to say I forgive you, he didn't want to sound cheesy, he just wanted her to go away.

"I already said its fine, nee-chan. I'm not that mad. So please get out now, because I really need to study so I can pass the entrance exam."

"It's not the same as forgiving me!" she said, and now she was really crying.

The sadistic part of Tomoki got a kick from this, satisfied at her suffering. Now he was finally getting his petty revenge at all the aggravation she's caused him. So he decided to play a game, just to see how it will go.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you to really forgive me? Really, I'll clean your room, I'll bring you food, I won't go in your room ever again if you only forgive me now!"

"You said that you were the village whore in your school."

"So you'll ask about sex, then? What?"

"I've had girls, so I don't need your lectures. You must be full of STDs now," Tomoki said. That was a lie: he's not even that interested in girls. He only said that to see her reaction.

He only wanted to see how it would make her feel. Her eyes widened in shock, her hands were shaking, teeth in subtle clattering inside her mouth. He's seen the reaction before, when a couple of his classmates went here with the intention of visiting him. He was sick and she had admitted to being jealous, that people care about him enough to visit him while she had _no one_. She even cried on his bed that time.

She already had a wrong perception that soccer teams were notorious for sexual debauchery, anyway. So he decided to act the part, that he fucked around. So he tried to imitate what he imagined to be the sleazy language of mature men, and even his boasting classmates he knew were still virgins. There's one of his friends, the notorious playboy, and he's heard him talk about what makes girls tick. He never took it seriously, like how to play seduction. He's always the one rolling his eyes at all the pseudo-manipulative advice and mind games they probably gleaned from silly, stupid men's magazines. _Give them a little taste of what you could do, but tease them and leave them wanting more. It'll drive them crazy, now you've got their minds. They'll obsess over you._

"You… you've had girls?" She stood now, knees trembling, looking at him with tears on her eyes and her voice so sad, a tone he's never heard before on her.

He only spared her a glance and went back to his work, studying for science, memorizing a diagram of the anatomy and inner workings of the cell.

"You've had sex with other girls when you haven't even done it with me? And you're only fifteen, bastard, damn you!" Now she's glaring at him, and that tone quickly changed to an angry shout.

That was it. He could not hide the expression of utter disgust on his face. Their mother shouldn't hear this. His sister has said stupid, creepy, and disgusting things to him, but this one would top the list of being the creepiest. Next to that time she asked him to strip in front of her.

"Don't you know you'll get STDs? Of course you shouldn't do it with lots of people, bastard!"

"You should take your own advice, then. Can you step out the door now?"

"It's just unfair - "

She was cut off by Tomoki pulling her to him, and she ended up half-sprawled and half-seated across his lap. When he let go, his hand has marked her arm red from his force. She sat on him, and he can still feel her trembling.

"If you're really a slut, this would be nothing, right?"

"Y-yes, I am! I wouldn't have second thoughts about doing it with my brother! If I do this, you'll have to forgive me."

She looked rather… hopeful.

"First, get these silly things off." He pulled the hair bands off her hair, taking off one of the pigtails, leaving her hair a mess.

"Hey, that hurts! Let me," she said, pushing his hands off her so he can take it off herself. He untied the maroon necktie of her uniform, and rolled the black stockings over her right leg, and she stripped off the one on her right. Her blouse was rolled and tucked in the band of her skirt, so he pulled it up too, and began touching the button of her shirt. She was biting her lips so hard her mouth was trembling, it looked like her teeth are biting it hard enough to bleed, one of her nervous mannerisms. She couldn't look straight at him, and finally admitted,

"But Tomoki! I lied, this would be my first time and unlike you I have no clue really…"

"I know, bitch. What makes you think I'll actually do it with you?"

He pushed her off him, and she tumbled and fell to his bed. She slid off to the floor again.

"Okay. You lied. But that's obvious in the first place. I lied."

"Bastard!"

"And look, I'm not that mad really, thanks to you I now have fewer choices. Get out now, or do you want me to drag you out?"

"What the hell," she said, and just that fast she sounded pissed again. "You know how Mom gave me a long sermon and said things about how I ruined your future? So make a choice now, indecisive bitch! Because of that you made me do all this shit!"

He's losing it now, and he kicked her… on the ass. He stopped himself from punching her in the face - his shaking, closed fist stayed put on his side but he can feel his own nails dig into his own palm. She went out his room.

"Remember this. Even if we go to the same school, I'm not even speaking a damn word to you."

He saw an expression of regret on her face before he slammed the door closed and locked it. Serves her right. If she thinks she can distract him, if she thinks he can't pretend she doesn't exist, then he'll give her a taste of how cold he could really be.

-end-


End file.
